


I Didn't Come Here For The Coffee

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: SeHo Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Flustered Sehun, JJP if you squint, M/M, Mutual Pining, oblivious junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Jun runs a cafe and falls for one of the regulars, Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428673
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	I Didn't Come Here For The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned that I'm not really good at writing a 500 word fic.

_ He  _ has been a regular customer for about 3 months now and the reason why Junmyeon has been spending more time out in the shop instead of inside his office where he usually is (not that Junmyeon would admit it or that said customer knew of this fact).

Junmyeon calls it intrigue. Minseok, his manager and sort-of best friend calls it a crush. Kyungsoo, their pastry chef, calls it sexual tension (which Junmyeon denies vehemently because  _ “sexual tensions are only for people with sexual feelings for each other, shut up and bake Kyungsoo!” _ . Note that he didn’t deny the “crush” part). JB and Jinyoung, their employees, call it drama ( _ “seriously, hyung. You look at him with heart eyes all the time, we’re surprised he hasn’t noticed yet. It’s like a badly written drama”). _

In conclusion, Junmyeon’s employees love to gang up on him.

That day was just like any other weekday for the cafe: students trying to cram as much information in their brains as they can, a businessman or two dropping by for their usual coffee-to-go, a couple on a date. A slow day.

Junmyeon was in his office reviewing their books for the week. He still had a couple more pages to read but he abandoned it all once he heard his phone alarm ring.

11:55 AM. 

He rushed out, grabbing his apron that was hanging on his door and walked to the counter. Minseok has already abandoned his spot for Junmyeon and moved to the espresso machines. Kyungsoo and Jinyoung, who were both busy baking their pastries for the day, took a break to peek out the kitchen door. JB has moved to the other side of the cafe, far from the counter but still with the perfect view of what would be happening.

This has been going on for 3 months already, they already knew the drill. It may have annoyed Junmyeon before, but he’s learned to just let his employees be. 

At 12 noon, on the dot, the bell they attached to the cafe door chimes, and two tall men walk in. Junmyeon plasters his biggest, brightest smile.

“Hello! What can I get for you today?” he said, cringing internally on how peppy his voice sounded.

His customer didn’t seem to mind though. He smiled back, his eyes pinching in the corners that Junmyeon finds so adorable.

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Junmyeon suppresses the urge to squeal at the sound of his name, “Just an iced choco for me and a latte for my friend here.” His customer points a thumb towards his friend. Junmyeon has seen the guy a couple of times before but he certainly wasn’t a regular. Not like his customer.

“You know, we have drinks other than iced choco on the menu, Sehun.” Junmyeon noticed how his customer’s smile brightened when his name was said but that was probably just Junmyeon’s imagination.

“I’m not really a big fan of coffee.”

“That defeats the purpose of being in a cafe,” Junmyeon answers as he punches the order in. He can already hear Minseok working on the drinks, to which he was grateful for. More time to talk with Sehun.

“Yeah, but I like the ambiance here. Plus your cakes are awesome.” Sehun hands over his card and Junmyeon bites his lip when he feels their fingers brush.

“I’ll be sure to share your compliments to our chef.” Junmyeon hands back the card and he almost jumps when Sehun all but holds his hand to get it. It only lasts for a second though, so Junmyeon can’t be sure if it was an accident or not.

“How do I send my compliments to the cashier though?” the words were said so quietly Junmyeon barely caught anything.

“What was that?” Junmyeon asked just to be sure but then something happened that never did before.

Junmyeon saw how the red climbed from Sehun’s neck to his cheeks and how the taller male spluttered with his words.

“N-nothing! It was nothing! I… I’m gonna go now,” was all Sehun said before he power walked to the table where his friend has long migrated to.

Junmyeon watched in confusion as his favorite customer talked profusely with his friend and how his friend only laughed at him. JUnmyeon could still make out the redness on Sehun’s cheeks which confused him even more. Sehun has never blushed in front of him. It makes him wonder if he said something wrong.

Junmyeon replayed their conversation in his head and stopped short when he realized what they talked about.

_ Did Sehun have a crush on Kyungsoo? _

He ponders on that thought, trying to remember a time when the two met in person. Not that it was impossible. Junmyeon wasn’t  _ always _ there when Sehun visited the shop so maybe it was on one of those days when he met the chef. And it would totally make sense for Sehun to have a crush on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was wonderful. 

Yeah, it made sense.

Except what made sense in Junmyeon’s mind causes pain in his heart. 

His mood went downhill in an instant and he didn't feel like bringing Sehun his drink anymore, which he usually does. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep the smile on his face with the knowledge that his crush had a crush on someone else.

He motions for JB and the latter approaches him with a frown.

“What’s up boss?”

“Bring their drinks, will you? I’m going back to my office.”

JB’s frown deepens.

“Are you sure boss? You always bring their orders yourself.”

Junmyeon nods in response and leaves before the boy could ask any more questions. He walks fast and doesn’t even dare look at Sehun’s direction.

He drops on the couch once he reaches his office. He covers his face with his arm and tries not to think about how his love story already ended before it can begin. He knew he was being dramatic. It’s not like Sehun made any indication that he was interested in him and he hadn’t made any indication to the other man either. So really, if anything, it was his fault.

He heard the door to his office and knew it was Minseol before he could even speak.

“Care to share why you suddenly ran like your ass was on fire?”

Junmyeon whines but doesn’t remove the arm hiding his face.

“I don’t speak whiny baby, Junmyeon. You'll have to use words.”

“Minseeeeoookk!!! He likes Kyungsoo!!” he whines louder.

There wasn’t a response like he expected so Junmyeon peeks at his friend and finds him looking at Junmyeon like he’s grown two heads.

“What the fuck are you going on about?”

Junmyeon sits up.   
  


“So I was telling him how we had other drinks aside from iced choco and that it defeats the purpose of going to a cafe if he’s not even gonna order coffee and he tells me he comes here for the ambiance and the cakes and i tell him I’ll pass his compliments to the chef and he says something but I didn’t catch it so I asked him again but he got flustered and he blushed and ran to his friend so I wondered what could have triggered that coz he’s never done that before but then I realized we were talking about Kyungsoo and he said he liked Kyungsso’s cakes so he definitely has a crush on Kyungsoo and I’m gonna die sad and alone because my crush doesn’t like me back.”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath after his rant. He felt a little better after letting it out. Now he just needs friendly advice. When he looks back at Minseok though, the other was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

“Why the fuck are you laughing at my demise?” 

“Because! You are so dramatic and so fucking oblivious! Oh my god!” Minseok started laughing really hard then. Junmyeon wanted to hit him.

“Kyungsoo?” he wheezed, “oh god, wait till he hears this. He’s gonna have a field day. I can’t believe this.”

Junmyeon throws one of the pillows at his friend who didn’t even try to dodge it.

“Can you please stop laughing and give me advice or something? I don’t see how my predicament’s a laughing matter.”

Minseok swallows his laughter so he can answer Junmyeon seriously.

“Junmyeon, my friend, do you seriously not see it?”

“See what?”

“See how that guy is practically drooling over you!”

"He does not!”

If he didn’t love Junmyeon, Minseok might have strangled him already.

“Listen to me. That guy came here only 2x a week before you two met and you didn’t know because you’re always locked up in here. On that day you helped out front because Jinyoung got sick was one of the rare days he came here and was the first time he saw you. He came back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, until he came almost every day. Now, I don’t know how you managed to miss the glances he makes at you, or how he practically lights up like a bulb whenever he sees you at the counter but we do. We always do. it’s almost as nauseating as seeing JB and Jinyoung flirting in the breakroom. So trust me, that guy doesn’t like Kyungsoo. He likes  _ you _ .”

Junmyeon was stunned. He never knew any of that stuff. Sure, he caught Sehun’s eye on more than one occasion when he wanted to check the other male out but he always sucked it up on chance.

Could it be really true?

Before Junmyeon could ask further, there was a knock on the door and Jinyoung peeks in.

“Hey boss, sorry to interrupt but someone’s looking for you,” he steps aside and Junmyeon practically leaps off the couch when he sees Sehun standing there looking shy.

“H-hey. Uh… I wanted to… uh talk to you about something if that’s okay,” he glances at Minseok who has a smug smile on his face.

“He’s all yours,” was all he said before dragging a grinning Jinyoung away from the office.

Sehun looked like he was seconds from bolting himself, but he took a deep breath and closed the door.

Junmyeon didn't know what to do so he resorted to fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “Can I help you with something?”

Sehun doesn’t answer right away and every second makes Junmyeon even more nervous.

Just when Junmyeon thought Sehun wouldn’t actually say anything, he blurts out something Junmyeon didn’t think he would hear.

“Go out with me.”

_ Oh.  _ Minseok was right. 

Junmyeon was oblivious.

“W-what?”

“Shit. No. That wasn’t what I was supposed to say.”

If Junmyeon’s mind wasn’t reeling, he would coo at how Sehun looked when he was flustered.

“You weren’t... supposed to ask me out?”

“No!! I mean yes. Wait no,” Sehun flails and his face becomes impossibly redder, “Can I have a minute please?”

Junmyeon nods, trying to hide his smile in case Sehun takes it the wrong way.

After maybe less than a minute, Sehun shakes his arms, like he was psyching himself up.

“Okay. I’m ready,” and it was really impossible for Junmyeon to hide his smile further, not when Sehun was being this cute. “What I meant was, would you like to go out with me?” 

The last part was almost said in a whisper and Junmyeon’s smile grew bigger.

“So you don’t have a crush on Kyungsoo?”

“Who’s Kyungsoo?”

That’s all the answer Junmyeon needed to hear, no offense to Kyungsoo.

“Nevermind. So when are we going on a date?”

Junmyeon would rather be caught dead than have to wait for who knows how long before he can go on a date with Sehun. No time like the present after all.

“Okay.. wait, what?”

Sehun’s eyes had gone round and big as if he wasn’t expecting Junmyeon’s answer.

“Our date? When do you want it to be?”

“You’re saying yes?”

“I just did, yes.”

“Holy shit! Okay, okay. Date, right. Uhm… when do you wanna go? Where do you wanna go? Do you wanna go somewhere fancy or do you prefer the laid back kind of date? Do you like amusement parks ‘coz we can totally do that. How about--” he was starting to babble and Junmyeon found it really adorable but he really wants that date now.

“Sehun!” he interrupts and Sehun shuts up immediately, “do you wanna get lunch now? There’s a really nice barbeque place near here.”

Sehun looks at him in awe. “ _ Now _ , now?”

Junmyeon chuckles and grabs his coat with one hand and holds Sehun’s wrist with the other.

“Yes, now. Let’s go.”

He doesn’t hear a verbal response but hears a suppressed scream behind him. They pass Junmyeon’s employees on their way out and Junmyeon doesn’t even bother waving goodbye. He pointedly ignores the hooting and clapping he hears from his cafe.

He had a date to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sick of me yet? ^_^


End file.
